Felicity, I'm the Arrow
by ForeverLoveAlways
Summary: Drunk Oliver confesses to Felicity he's the Arrow, forgetting that she works with him everyday in the Arrow cave. That's how drunk he is.


**Hey guys. So. I'm not dead. I know it's been a long while since I've updated or wrote a story and I'm genuinely sorry. I just haven't had time to write, really busy right now blah blah blah you know how it goes. But I'm back now because I've missed writing and getting notifications for reviews. Nothing makes me happier than reading them. Just wanted to say a few things:**

**1. Yes, I will be updating It's Never Going To Be Me, Is It? (Damn, that title is long). I know it's been forever, and yeah, I wanted to give up on it, but I've gotten reviews from people who really want me to continue it so I will be. Thank you to everyone who has read it btw :)**

**2. People also want me to write a sequel to I Get Even. And...I will also be doing that :) It may take a while for me to write it because right now, I'm super busy but I will be :)**

**Okay, so super long author's note. Sorry to anyone this doesn't apply to. But now you can read this one-shot I wrote before I temporarily died. I just revised and edited it and now it's ready to publish.**

**So read and enjoy guys! :)**

* * *

><p>The crowd roared, cheering on the two guys that were currently chugging beer as fast as they could, trying to beat the other.<p>

Oliver slammed his glass down first, and the crowd exploded even louder for the victorious, one and only, Mr. Oliver Queen. Tommy finished a mere few seconds after him, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

Tommy grinned. "You were always better at that than me." Oliver stumbled, almost falling. "Woah." Tommy slung an arm around his shoulder, balancing a very drunk Oliver Queen. "Alright guys, show's over."

The crowd let out a chorus of boos, but still parted while Tommy led Oliver to the bar. Oliver sluggishly leaned himself against the stool. "That was fun. Remind me again why I didn't do it sooner?"

Tommy laughed. "Because you're always too busy being your broody self. Luckily for you, you have a best friend that can make even the most uptight people loosen up a little." Tommy paused, grinning. "Even your mom."

Oliver burst out into hysterical laughs at the memory. "God, that was hilarious!"

"Yup, so every time I want to give up on you because man, you're one stubborn guy, I just remind myself that if I could get the ever sophisticated Moira Queen drunk, I sure as hell can get a few shots in Oliver 'former playboy' Queen." Tommy shot him a proud smile.

"It was more than a few shots," Oliver protested, rubbing his head, resting his elbows against the countertop. "I'm going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. Can't even remember the last time I was this drunk."

"Oh c'mon, I've seen you way more drunk than you are right now." Tommy rested his hand against Oliver's shoulder. "Which only means one thing." Tommy called the bartender over, ordering more shots. Oliver smiled drunkenly at his friend. It felt good to do this. Let loose for a while, not having to worry about anything for one night.

So as Tommy poured him a shot, Oliver allowed himself to forget all the problems and revel in the sweet release.

* * *

><p>Felicity walked up into the Verdant at a later hour than she should be, because sometimes she got so engrossed in the Arrow stuff that she lost track of time. The Foundry had been empty today while she'd worked, no one to tell her to go home. She had not been exactly sure where Oliver was, he had left a while ago.<p>

It had been an hour past midnight when she had decided to retire for the night but to her surprise, her phone had rung just as she had been about to head home. She had been even more surprised to find that Thea was calling her at this time of night, to find Thea telling her to come to the Verdant immediately.

Confused, she now found herself walking into a crowd of people dancing to loud music, trying to figure out why exactly she had been summoned here. She spotted Thea, making her way towards her.

"Thea," she called. The brunette turned around and gave her a look of relief.

"Oh! Thank god you're here." Thea leveled her with a grave look, and somehow she knew she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. "We have a situation."

Thea led her through the club to the bar, which was surrounded by a group of girls. Confused, Felicity followed Thea towards the bar, pushing past the girls, to realize exactly why she had been brought here.

The sight she was welcomed with left her in shock. Oliver was currently busy making out with a random girl, while Tommy had one on sitting on his lap. She stood there frozen, unsure of what to do for a second. It was so out of the ordinary that she was sure she was dreaming.

Then Tommy noticed her presence. "'Licity!," he slurred.

_And_ he was drunk. Okay, so that made a little more sense. Tommy was drunk as hell, and she looked at Oliver, who probably was even more so, if his sluggish movements against the girl were any indication.

She watched him for a few more moments, before snapping out of the initial shock, which now turned into irritation as she grabbed Oliver's arm, yanking him backwards.

That was a _bad_ idea. Oliver lost his balance, tumbling backwards towards Felicity, his drunkness causing him to fall, which in turn made her follow right after him.

He landed on top of her, knocking the breath out of her lungs as his full weight crushed her.

Oliver slowly pulled his head back and looked down at her. "Ficty?"

Felicity tried to get oxygen back into her lungs, which she was having trouble with, considering she had one Oliver Queen flat on top of her, while his alcohol-scented breath fanned over her face, causing her to cringe.

"_Oliver_," she ground out, heaving a big breath. "You're crushing me."

Thea came to her rescue, tugging Oliver backwards. "Ollie."

Oliver finally came to his senses and rolled off her, leaving her panting. Her eyes met the bimbo's that Oliver was making out with earlier, who she shot glare at her before walking off with her friends.

As her lungs started to function normally, she sat up, her eyes finding Tommy's. She leveled him with a glare that looked as if it could kill. "You know, I have a feeling the reason I'm going to have to drag a drunk Oliver home has something to do with his _idiot_ best friend convincing him to get drunk off his ass, which, might I add, he hasn't done in _6 years_. So, in what world, did you think that his tolerance would be what it was?" She scrambled to her feet, smoothing down her dress.

Casting a glance at Oliver, who was still scrawled across the ground, she started towards Tommy, who apparently, even drunk, realized he was deep trouble, and starting backing away. "Felicity." She put a hand up, stopping whatever lame defense he was going to throw at her.

"_You_." She pointed at Tommy. "Are going to let Thea drive you home. While I," she gestured at herself, "am going to do the same with your _literally_ brain-dead best friend over there." She pointed towards Oliver, who was grinning like idiot.

"You're going to take me home," Oliver repeated, grinning a full blown smile. She would have taken a moment to admire it, because god knew he didn't do it enough, but when he did, she never wanted him to stop.

Ignoring his innuendo, she nodded at Thea, and walked back towards Oliver, who apparently had made the floor his home. "C'mon Oliver." She tugged at his arm. "Let's go."

Oliver raised his arms towards her. "Carry me." He smiled widely at her. Felicity stared at him, laughing and she could hear Thea and Tommy trying to hold in theirs.

Okay, so drunk Oliver was going to be fun. "Oliver c'mon, we have to get you home." When Oliver didn't budge, she sighed in irritation. "_Oliver_."

"Make me."

That just caused her to get even more annoyed. "Fine. You don't have to come. I'm gonna go without you." She turned around and took one step before Oliver grabbed her arm. Felicity inwardly smirked.

"Okay, okay." He started to get up, and she turned to help him up. How he was still conscious, she didn't know because he looked like he was going to pass out any second. Slinging his arm around her shoulders, he leaned heavily against her side, as she led them both out the doors and into the parking lot.

"Mmm. You smell _good_," he slurred, sniffing at her hair. She could feel her cheeks burn, and she reminded herself to focus on getting him home.

Reaching her car, she opened the door with difficulty, trying to keep Oliver upright at the same time, and it didn't help that he was all muscle. Well, actually it did. Those muscles could come in handy, and not only in viewing purposes, though they were good for that too. But she could come up with _a lot_ of _non-platonic_ circumstances in which he could use those hard muscles. _Focus, Felicity, focus._

Turning so that she could push him, she helped him into the car, in which he immediately slumped over. She sighed. This was gonna be harder than she thought.

* * *

><p>Felicity had finally managed to get him to the couch in her apartment. She counted that as a victory. Half-conscious, granted, but still a job well done.<p>

She had thought bringing him to the mansion would have been bad idea because then she'd have to explain to Mrs. Queen why exactly Felicity, his EA, was bringing a drunk Oliver home. That wouldn't help the rumors that were already going on, about them supposedly having a secret affair. Well they did. But not that way. _Definitely_ not that way. Not that she didn't want to.

She removed his shoes, his jacket, and after contemplating _a lot_ (because her self-control was questionable ever since she met Oliver Queen) she decided that removing his shirt would be a good idea too. It stank of god knows what kind of alcohol he no doubt spilt all over it at some point in the night.

Taking it off proved to be a challenge, especially with a uncooperative Oliver. "Oliver. C'mon, help a girl out here," she said, as she once again trying to push his shirt past his shoulders.

She finally managed to get it off when Oliver raised his arms. He met her eyes with a drunk smile, that still made her knees weak. "Your turn."

Her cheeks flamed. "_Oliver_!" He grabbed at her, but she danced out of his grip. _He's drunk, Felicity. He's drunk. That's why he's acting like this. Don't give in, be strong._

He pouted. "C'mere," he slurred.

"You stay there." She fixed him with a stern look before heading towards her bedroom to grab a blanket.

She returned to find him still on the couch, _thank god_. He stared at her as she draped the blanket over him, covering his naked torso from her view, hopefully making it less tempting.

As she was about to retreat, he grabbed her arm, pulling her attention back to him. "I have to tell ya somethin'." She had to concentrate to make out his words. Wow, he was really _drunk_. Felicity almost felt sorry for him, because he was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

Sitting herself on the edge of the couch, she looked at him. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Come closer." He beckoned her closer, waving his hand. "It's a secret."

She smiled. He looked so adorable. Fighting a laugh at his cuteness, she leaned in. "Yeah?"

"Promise you won't get mad." He sounded like a small child before he told his parents of whatever bad thing he did. She tried not to laugh.

"I won't," she assured him.

He took in a deep breath before whispering in her ear. "I'm the Arrow." Felicity turned her head to look at him, thinking he was just messing around.

"Really." Her voice dripping sarcasm.

Oliver gave her a wide eyed, almost scared expression, nodded his head rapidly. "I am. It's true. You're not mad, are you? You said you wouldn't get mad." Felicity looked into his eyes. He was serious. He actually thought she didn't know, that he hadn't already let her in on his big secret, that she hadn't helped him for almost 2 years.

Felicity couldn't help but release a hearty laugh. Oliver seemed taken aback. "Why are you laughing?" His eyes saddened. "You don't believe me."

Felicity tried to hold laughs that were threatening to release. "No, I believe you." She pressed her lips together. She let out another chuckle.

She was never going to let him live this down. He was going to be _so_ embarrassed tomorrow, and she'd make sure he'd never forget this. Digg was going to love this.

He gave her a smile, which she returned. He was too cute. Cupping his face, she pressed a big, sloppy kiss to his cheek. "Sleep, Oliver."

He grinned. "You missed." He pursed his lips at her, closing his eyes.

Her cheeks caught fire for the third time today. She slapped his chest. "_Sleep_." She got up from the couch. "Just how drunk did Tommy get you," she muttered to herself, as she made her way to turn off the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it. Review please. Like pretty please. I need motivation to update and write new storiessequels and my source is reviews. More I get, more I want to write. Simple as that. Tell me anything you'd like, any prompts and suggestions, any ideas for new one-shots. I'll try to bring them to life. Tell me anything you'd like. Alright, so I'll shut up now. Thank you thank you thank you for reading xoxo**


End file.
